Reliving the old days
by JLynn26
Summary: AU fanfic. The gang all grew up together in the same California town and attended the same private school. After leaving many things fell apart and others fell together. What happens when they all meet back in town for the summer. Eventually Jommy
1. Prologue

I had an idea for a new story, so these are my thoughts. Tell me what you think...should I continue or does it sound totally stupid. Let me know and I'll get to uploading more chapters.

**BACKGROUND INFO**

**Jude Harrison--21---Berkley**

**Sadie Harrison--23---Fashion School with Kat **

**Katarina Benton--21---Fashion School with Sadie**

**Portia Mills--23---Texas A&M**

**Patsy Sewer--22---Making a living, no school**

**Samantha Scott--21---Oklahoma **

**Tommy Quincy--23---USC**

**Kevin "Kwest" West--23---Berkley**

**Vincent Spiederman--21---LSU**

**Kyle Scott--21---LSU**

**Wally Davis--21---UCLA**

**Jamie Andrews --21---UCLA**

Completely alternate universe. All the kids went to the same private school in Long Beach, CA, and came from very rich families. They have grown up together and are all really good friends. Most have gone away to college but always come home for the summer to see each other.

Sadie and Jude are sisters, their dad is the CEO of a huge company and their mother heads a fashion line. Stuart Harrison, loves his daughters and regrets not really spending that much time with them, but makes no huge effort to change the fact that he barely sees them. Victoria Harrison never wanted children and pays her daughters to basically stay away from her. The two girls are very close and have always been there for each other. Sadie is just like her mom in the sense that she loves fashion and is very much a girly girl, not so much a "spoiled brat" but she does take the money her parents dish out with no problem and keeps herself in all the trendiest fashions. Jude however, is a little more independent and would rather spend time with her parents then take their money and run. Since she rarely gets that wish she spends a lot of her time with her friends and concentrating on graduating from Berkley.

Katarina or Kat as her friends call her is the only child to a stay at home mom and a business man father. Her dad Richard works for Mr. Harrison, while her mom, Elizabeth is the stay at home mom who really does nothing except spend the money her dad makes. The Benton's are very sociable people and are always having dinner parties. Kat is extremely close to Jude and Sadie, the three of them lived in each others houses growing up. Kat, like Sadie, is very into fashion and plans to be a designer the two attend the same fashion school and share a dorm room.

Samantha and Kyle are twins and they, unlike most of their friends have very caring/understanding parents. Their mom Denise works for a movie production company in the area while her husband, Marvin, is a scout for the LA Lakers. Marvin is often traveling and does not get much time at home with his family. Marvin and Denise have always been very loving not only to their kids but the other kids in the group especially Tommy. Making Sam, Kyle, and Tom pretty close friends.

Portia Mills is the hip hop moguls daughter and is often off doing her own thing or hanging out with her now famous brother, Darius who is much older than her. Her dad Wayne was a famous rapper back in the days of early hip hop. While her mom Shanna, was a back up singer for Whitney Houston. She headed away to Texas A&M and only tries half-ass to keep in touch with her friends.

Patsy Sewer hates her mother and father and stays away from them as much as possible. She like Tommy spent a lot of time at the twins house pretending to have a better life. Her mother Carol barely knows she is alive and her dad Frank left when she was a baby, but never really divorced her mom. He never returned home again and was later found dead apparently leaving his estranged wife and daughter with quite the fortune. Carol put Pats in private school hoping she would do something better with her life, however Pats had another plan. She is working full time at the same movie production company with Kyle and Sam's mom.

Tommy Quincy is a very complicated person, they all know that he has his problems and rarely spends time at home. Mostly living on Kwest's floor or the in twins guest room. He stays very quiet about his family, the only person that knows more than the others is Jude because he lives right next door to the Harrisons and would often sneak into Jude's room late at night and sleep on her floor when his mom would bring home random men. Tommy's dad Don is never around because he is always off on business trips while his mother Sara spends most of her time cheating on her husband. They are too swept up in their own adventures to pay any attention to Tommy, he like some of his friends gets money thrown at him and told to go away. He is the mysterious one but is always there for all of his friends because they, in his eyes are all he truly has in this world. He is a typical boy and has quite the reputation for being a ladies man. He went off the USC when he graduated and rarely ever comes home because he is finally happy again while there and does not like being around the drama that is his family.

Kevin or Kwest as everyone calls him is very close to his parents Anita and William. Kwest has always been interested in music and grew up around it, much like Portia. His dad is a very famous producer while his mother is starting to become a very famous actress. Kwest's best friend is now and will always be Tommy, and his heart belongs to Sadie, and it always has. The two are attached at the hip while they are home and sometimes on the weekends if they get to see each other. The two have been together for about 2 years and have always talked about marriage but have yet to take the step because they are separated by many miles while he is off at Berkley.

Vincent or Spied as his friends call him is the rocker of the group, and almost always carries a guitar with him. His mom Anna is single and is a state Senator and is not around often. He wanted to be a famous musician but decided that he would do it in his spare time since he wanted to go off and have the college experience like his friends. Him and Kyle headed off to LSU and spend a lot of time partying with their friends and goofing off.

Jamie Andrews is a no non sense kind of guy who gets things that need to be done, done and done completely right. He wont settle for less than pretty much perfect, and he dreams of one day owning his own record label and being the guy to get "great music to the masses." His parents died in a plane crash when he was very young and he lives with his grandmother. He and Kat dated back in high school, then broke up for about six months before deciding that they really loved one another and got back together.

Wally Davis is the third stooge the other two being Spied and Kyle. He like his two counterparts is a goofball and is always doing something to get a laugh. His parents tell him all the time that he should try and get into comedy that he would be great at it. His parents Todd and Megan have always encouraged him to do what he loves, because they did, "and now we couldn't be happier, plus we have loads of money for a rainy day," as they put it. He headed off to UCLA with Jamie after high school and the two of them are roommates.

The twelve of them have been close for most of their lives and have always stuck together. Back in high school they were their own clique. The older bunch always looked out for the younger ones and they all always talked about being best friends forever. For the most part they stayed true to their word, but some like their college lives better their home lives. However they all knew no matter what they would always be there when they needed each other.

Some of them dated each other and other dated outside the group, but Tommy and Jude's relationship, or the "relationship that really isn't" as their friends call it was very mutual but never spoken. They were close and had a lot in common, so they would often get into stupid arguments then make up later. They did have a pretty unspoken relationship, but no one really knew that Tommy would sneak into Jude's room to sleep on her floor many nights because he didn't want to be at home. All their friends could tell that they cared for each other and many of them had witnessed stolen glances, random kisses and many hugs. They were so close that Jude decided to attend USC to be back around her "best friend" but after one year at USC she transferred out and her and Tommy became distant with each other. None of their friends could figure out what had happened they just were not as close and when asked about it Tommy would simply say "we just had a falling out," and Jude would change the subject completely not wanting to talk about it. They both seemed very hurt but would never open up about whatever it was or wasn't.

My story begins in June when they all head home for the summer. The group has been planning a complete reunion and being together all summer, just like "the old days" as the girls called it. It was mostly Sadie and Kat's idea because they both missed being with everyone they truly cared for. All the others agreed and decided to spend a summer just like the old days.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry its taking me so long...I am trying to get a lot of the story done. Its gonna be kind of a short one I'm guessing around six chapters ish. I'm just trying out this whole fanfic thing, its my first chapter story and I'm being a perfectionist. But I hope you guys enjoy it and if not tell me it sucks lol but tell me why.

As with all stroies I own nothing...nada..and like with most I wish I owned some hahaha.

She wasn't sure she wanted to be here, again, in this house back to these memories. After she left USC and headed off to Berkley with Kwest her life changed drastically. The plus side being she got to spend more time with her sister because Sadie would visit as often as possible. Other than that she felt like she lived in a secret world with nobody to help her out. Well nobody but Tommy that is, but that's not going to happen they haven't spoken since the day she told him she was leaving.

**----Flashback---**

"_Why Jude, why do you have to leave?" Tommy asked, the sadness clearly written on his face. _

"_Tommy I cant do this anymore, we haven't been the same since, you know, and I feel like we would both be better off if we just started over, without each other." Jude said as she continued to pack her things. _

"_But I don't agree Jude I think we need to work on this together and not just give up. I love you Jude I always will." He said coming closer to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked up at him then back down to the floor. _

"_I love you too Quincy, but I have a flight to catch I'm sorry." She grabbed her suitcase and walked out of the room and was gone. _

**----End Flashback----**

That was the second hardest thing she ever had to do, to turn around and walk out on a guy that she had been in love with for as long as she could remember. Now here she was back in the house she grew up in, the same house where she would leave her window open many nights so that he could come in after his mom would come home drunk and with a new boy toy. Tommy liked to pretend he was strong and that those things did not effect him, but Jude knew the truth, she always did. Now she did not know if he was even going to want to be in the same room with her.

"Jude oh my god you're finally home I missed you so much, Kat's upstairs and Kwest will be over later, and then we are all gonna go to the beach and have a bonfire just like the old days and…."

"Sadie calm down you're talking a million miles a second here, and um I just saw Kwest yesterday and I missed you too sis." Jude said as she dropped her luggage and hugged her sister. Kat came running down the stairs and gave Jude a hug also and the girls sat in the living room and talked.

"Yeah so I guess Kwest and Tommy had some car trouble last night that's why they are not home yet but we will know when they do get here because Tommy lives right next door ha ha," Sadie said giggling in an 'I'm excited to see my boyfriend' kind of way.

"You mean he is staying with his parents, he hates them and that house I thought he would stay with Kyle." Jude said sounding concerned about the situation. After Tommy left to go to USC he almost never came back here and when he did he stayed with Kyle just to avoid the 'greatest parents ever'.

"Jude I don't know I just know that Kwest said he had to drop Tommy off at home, why so concerned about it anyway I thought you and Tommy hated each other now."

"Sadie I don't hate Tommy we just don't get along that well anymore let it go would you I don't want to talk about it and I never will want to I'm over it."

That was a lie, she was the furthest thing from over it and did not want to deal with all the memories. It had been hard to deal with life without Tommy right behind her 100% but she had to do it. She was determined to do it because she truly believed she needed a new start and so did he, too bad that when it came time for that new start she was completely unprepared.

You see Tommy was her rock, her shoulder, her best friend, and her boyfriend for a while. He had every piece of her and she never imagined letting anyone else have any of it. Tommy was it, he was the one, and then it all changed. He stayed the same guy she just could not handle the situation, she kind of turned into the bad guy in a way. But it was justified she knew what she knew and was not going to let herself be blinded about what might happen and great it could be. No she needed something solid she knew she could handle, and this was not it.

"Jude you still love the guy, you get all misty eyed when you think about him, or if he is mentioned you immediately come back to the conversation, so I don't get it why not just fix what was broken a year and a half ago?" Kat asked, because she like everyone else did not know any details of what happened.

"Kat its not that easy and I said I don't want to talk about it okay, please," Jude said trying really hard not to let the tears fall from her eyes.

Tommy and Kwest were finally getting close to home, "you looking forward to getting back T, I mean its been a long time for you."

"Yeah sure sounds good," Tommy said as he looked out the window, as they drove past that hotel. The one where his senior prom was held, one of the greatest nights him and Jude had as a couple and as friends. It had been a bad week at the Quincy household and he had spend every night that week in Jude's bed cuddled up next to the one girl he knew he could count on. They had been dating for six months and much to their friends surprise Jude was still a virgin, because even though Tommy had a reputation for being a ladies man he understood without a word why she was not ready for that.

**-----Flashback-----**

"_What are you staring at Quincy," Jude asked while they were sitting at dinner with all their friends. _

"_You, you look so beautiful Jude."_

"_Stop trying to get me out of my pretty prom dress, which by the way took me forever to find because I hate the color pink and apparently that color is the only one used in making prom dresses." She said with a laugh and a wink._

"_That's not what I'm doing Harrison besides if I had been trying at all you never would have gotten into the prom dress."_

"_Oh you think so Quincy, well we'll see about getting me out of it later huh?" She said looking him in the eyes. _

_Tommy looked at her confused, "are you serious cause you know I was just kidding I told you a long time ago we can wait," he said nervously. _

"_I know that Tommy but maybe I'm ready, but lets not let it ruin our prom night okay, lets just have a good night." _

**-----Flashback-----**

That night they danced and had a good time and ended up in each others arms and so much more in love then they thought possible. Honestly if someone would have told him that almost four years later he would be watching the love of his life pack her things and walk out of his life he would have thought they were crazy.

"Tommy, yo TOMMY!!" Kwest said loudly nudging his friend, "what the hell dude where did you wander off to?"

"Nowhere man I was just thinking about stuff. Thinking maybe this was a terrible idea," he said as he looked back out the window.

"Well you picked a great time to say that we are almost to your house dude and I have to go to Sadie's cause I said I would come see her when we got back, you want to come with me?"

"No I think I'll just stay and unpack or something I cant go there yet."

"Tommy you cant avoid Jude all summer for many reasons, one being I'm not sure Sadie will let you get away with it, and the second being because you love her and you know you want to see her so just stop letting whatever it is bug you and just go talk to her."

Tommy looked at his friend and said, "you think I haven't tried to talk to her? Kwest I miss her so much its hard to breathe sometimes, and of course I love her I never stopped but what happened isn't so easy to just forget and move on from."

"Okay T I get it, I guess, but seriously please don't spend all summer being a pain in the ass, have some fun okay. This is your last summer vacation so enjoy it."

Kwest helped Tommy take his luggage up to his room then convinced him to go next door with him. As much as Tommy wanted to see Jude it was still an open wound to him and he didn't even know if she cared about him anymore.

"Kwest you're finally here," Sadie said as she jumped up in his arms to hug him. Patsy, Samantha and Kyle were now at the Harrison house and were also sitting around with the girls talking. Tommy just stood at the door wondering if he should just leave or wait to see the look of sadness and loss on her face. She had had that look for quite sometime and he could not help but feel a bit guilty that he was the one who put it there.

"Hi Tommy good to see you too how have you been lately?"

"I'm doing okay Sadie just ready to start senior year and move on with real life I guess how about you anything new?" He asked as she ushered them both into the house. Kyle and Samantha had now joined them in the hall and greeted them all.

"Nope not at all just excited about the summer." Patsy and Kat had now walked in and said hello to everyone. "Where is Jude," Sadie asked looking around the room.

"Oh Blondie will be back, something about needing some time to think don't know what's up with that one," Patsy said.

Tommy walked off towards the back of the house, he knew exactly where she was and he wanted to talk to her. He walked out to the back of the yard over by the old tree house, that isn't really in a tree which defeats the purpose. He saw her sitting there and quietly sat down next to her.

"How did you find me," she said not even turning to look at him.

"Oh come on Jude this has been your little spot since we were little, what's going on?"

"I don't know just didn't want to be around everyone right now, so I ran away hoping to not be found, by the way you kind of ruined my plan."

"Sorry Jude, but I wanted to talk to you, and not with everyone staring at us like we should just immediately be best friends until the end again, but I was wondering can we be best friends until the end again?" He said with a slight laugh.

She looked at him and smiled that smile that he had fallen in love with so many years ago and never really fell out of love with, "shut up Quincy we'll always be best friends until the end you know that."

He looked at her and then back down to the ground and said, "okay good because I miss you more than you know girl."

"Oh yes I do Tom, trust me I do." They both just sat there for what seemed like forever, both hoping that things could return to normal. But what was normal now, with everything that had gone on they couldn't really return to a time when they were just friends. There had always been something else there between them and everyone knew it.

Some Jommy for ya...trust me there will be more but I havent decided whether I want them to end up together that quickly in the end. We'll see.


	3. Chapter 2

So here is chapter two, and I am going to immediately start working on three so it should be up a lot sooner than this one. Sorry for the delay though, and I hope you guys keep reading. I love reading the reviews too. Thanks for reading guys and I hope you enjoy this one too....secrets will be revealed...kinda.

As always I own nothing...sad I know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up damn it. You know you have got to be the worst person to get out of bed. JUDE… NOW LET'S GO!!!!" Jamie yelled from the bedroom door.

"Okay three things, 1 why are you in my room, 2 go where, and 3 chill out dude we have all freaking summer let me freaking sleep you crazy person!" Jude yelled back at Jamie as she rolled over and pulled her blanket over her head.

"Fine don't say I didn't warn you, because I'm warning you."

They had been home for about a week and it seemed like they spent every waking moment together and Jude really needed some time to herself. Not that she didn't like hanging out her friends or didn't miss them but she wanted some time to just relax. She always felt like they were judging her every move, like she was fragile and going to break. She had changed yes, but she wasn't sixteen anymore and people don't stay the same way they were when they were sixteen, it's called life.

"SADIE I DON'T WANT TO GO ANYWHERE!!!!" Jude yelled downstairs, she knew Jamie coming up there was her idea and she did not appreciate getting woken up.

"Jude you really don't want to go hang out with us today?" Sadie asked from the doorway.

"No not today, I know I suck, this was supposed to be our last real summer all together maybe/possibly I don't know but I am tired and I just want to breathe and be alone."

"Okay sis well if you change your mind call us and we will be around. I love you and I'll see you later." Sadie said as she left and headed downstairs.

_**-----Flashback-----**_

_She woke up to hear a strange tapping noise on her window, at first she was afraid to look, not that this was a dangerous town. She saw Tommy standing at the window and she was confused, he hadn't done this in years. _

"_Tommy what are you doing, you know my parents would kill you for this right?" She said when she opened the window. _

"_They never cared before, well they don't really care about anything at all," he said as he began to climb through. _

"_Yeah well we weren't 'talking' before, we were just friends and not wanting anything more from each other and I guess they decided to try and be parents…don't worry wont last long."_

"_Let's be honest Jude, you always wanted me…I'm your guilty pleasure, you lay in here at night and wish that I was with you and sometimes it becomes too much and you start to tou…."_

"_Don't say another word Quincy or I promise you you'll regret it," she interrupted him as she climbed back into bed and threw him a pillow and blanket. He smiled at her and made himself comfortable on the floor and closed his eyes. _

"_Hey Jude?"_

"_Quincy shut up and go to sleep…"_

"_I always wanted you too." He said and he couldn't see her but he knew her well enough to know that she was smiling at what he just admitted to her. "Goodnight girl."_

"_Goodnight Tommy." _

_**------End Flashback-----**_

She smiled at the memory, it was that night six years ago that she decided Tommy was her one. The one she would fall in love with and be with for the rest of her life, and somewhere inside her she still wanted that, but wondered if the pain was worth it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jude I let you out of movies and lunch with the gang but damn it you are going to this party tonight so please just come shopping with us," Sadie yelled at Jude. They had all got back from hanging out about an hour ago and now Sadie wanted to go shopping with the girls to get new outfits for the party they were throwing on the beach that night.

"Sadie I never said I wouldn't go shopping I just don't want to wear a bikini."

"Jude it's a beach party you cant wear jeans and a t-shirt that's stupid, now quit being a huge pain in my ass and just get in the car and lets freaking GO!!!!" She was a pushy one that Sadie, and really Jude couldn't wait to get away from her, too bad it was only the beginning of July and the summer 'was just beginning'.

They got to the store and began to try on suits. Jude had only liked one but Sadie insisted she try on at least a hundred and it was getting old.

"Jude that one looks so cute on you, you have to buy it, it looks so good with your skin tone, Kat, Sam get over here and tell her she looks fabulous." The other two girls walked over in the bathing suits they were planning to buy. "You guys we all look great, these suits are winners now lets change and then head back so we can get ready," Sadie said excitedly.

Jude rolled her eyes but was excited that the shopping was over, and she liked this suit too. They all paid for their things then headed back home to relax until the party.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling, then glanced out his window. He could see Jude's window from there and thought about all the nights they had when they first started dating and even before then when everything was so simple and they didn't have to be so damn grown up. He wondered why that had to change and when everything got so messed up.

_**-----Flashback-----**_

"_So are you excited, now I am finally here on campus with you and we can be together a lot more now." Jude asked laughing as she watched Tommy move the rest of her boxes into her new dorm room. She was now a freshman at USC with the love of her life and was more than ready for this step. _

"_Yeah great Harrison, thanks for the help by the way." Tommy said as he walked over to her as she was looking out the window. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned into him. "So you want to uh break in your new bed?"_

"_Tommy come on I've only been here for an hour let me take this place in, it's amazing here." She said slightly laughing. She turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss, "but I mean we can certainly do that soon, really soon."_

"_I'm glad you're here Jude, I love you so much." _

"_I love you too Tommy, now take me on the tour of this place I am ready to be a crazy, ridiculous freshman who does stupid stuff and doesn't remember it all later." She said laughing. Tommy smiled and took her by the hand and walked out_

_**------Flashback-----**_

That may have been the day that everything changed in their lives. Jude would only spend a year at USC with Tommy before she packed up her things and left with no intention of ever going back. They didn't talk much after that day she left if at all and it was really hard on the both of them. They needed each other to get through this only they did the exact opposite and pushed each other so far away there was no going back.

Sure it was almost like a lot of their other fights, only bigger, much bigger. She made up her mind, she wanted it her way and he wanted it his and those ways were completely opposite. It completely tore them and their relationship apart and now nothing was the same and nothing hurt him more than to look at her and not want to hold her, kiss her, or just be near her.

"Squinty, get your ass out here we need to go get some supplies for the party!" Spied yelled from the other room.

"Vincent don't come in my house yelling, and what supplies I thought the girls had the food?"

"Um not food dude, liquor." Spied said as Kyle and Wally stood there laughing. "We need to just get drunk and be careless and make stupid decisions and have fun."

"Yeah man I mean after this year we may never see each other again." Kyle said pretending to cry.

"Don't be so dramatic Kyle….I'll never escape any of you unfortunately." Tommy said grabbing the keys off the table and heading out the door with the other three tagging along behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kwest, baby, we need to do something about Tom and Jude. They are miserable without each other and they are obviously still in love and they just need to get their shit straightened out," Sadie said as she was trying on yet another outfit.

"Sadie, we don't know what broke them up or what either of them really thinks, and the red suit looked the best." He said flipping through the channels on the television.

"Thanks babe and um I don't care she is my sister and he makes her happy, and I have a plan. I've been thinking about it a lot and I think it might really work, but I may need your help."

"Sadie, no I wont get in the middle of something I don't know anything about, and I really think you should just leave it alone."

Sadie thought about what he had said, and a part of her did want to just leave it up to fate, but Jude was her sister and for as long as she could remember her sister loved Tommy. She made up her mind she was going to fix this so that they could end up right where they belong, with each other.

"Kwest it's so hard to do because she has been so unhappy and she wont talk about it. She just pretends that it was just a falling out and they grew apart and I think it is much worse than that. Tommy is miserable too, you know he is," she said as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"I know, really I do. I've never seen him so down about something and there is nothing I, or anyone else, can do about it. Sadie we cant go butting into their lives trying to pick up their pieces and put them back together. That is their decision, I really really think you should just leave it to them."

She knew he was right, but it was too late now. She had already set the plan into motion, well for the most part it was in motion. She just wanted her sister to be happy was that too much to ask?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was such a beautiful day and the last thing Jude wanted to do was waste it sitting in her room being in a weird mood. Weird because it wasn't good and it wasn't bad she was just doing a little bit too much thinking about the past. There were times when she felt she dwelled on it too long considering it was her decision, but she made two really hard choices that day and one was to lose Tommy, possibly for good. After he wanted to try and fix things but it was too strained and tense there was no going back no matter how hard they tried to fix it.

She was looking around the beach and watching people when she saw her, a young woman probably about four or five years older than her, and she was walking with a little girl in her arms. The little girl was beautiful, she had wavy brown hair and was wearing a little white dress. The girl couldn't have been much older than maybe two or three. She was smiling and was just so innocent and carefree. The woman walked by and smiled at Jude as the little girl looked at her and said, "hi."

"Hi cutie, how old is she," Jude asked the young woman?

"She's two, and they aren't kidding when they call them 'terrible twos' she is so full of energy this one, I'm Katie and this little one is Kennedy."

"That's a really pretty name I'm Jude."

"So how old is yours?" Katie asked Jude.

"I don't have any children…" Jude said quietly as she looked down at the sand in her feet.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought….you know what forget what I thought I'm sorry."

"It's fine it was nice to meet you and you too Kennedy you guys have a good day at the beach." Jude said as she quickly walked away. Then she walked into someone and fell backwards.

"Jude you okay?" Jamie asked as he reached down to help her up.

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't see you standing there, are you following me, cause I swear if Sadie sent you looking for her 'poor sad sister' I'm going to scream."

"No she didn't I just felt like coming out to the water for a bit before the party started, Spied is already drinking and Kyle and Wally are watching him, tonight should be interesting, you ready for it?"

"I'm never ready for being around all the drunks, where are the girls, I saw them earlier and then they all disappeared."

"Kat is taking a nap, and Sam and Pats are babysitting the boys , something about if they don't they could get arrested before the party even starts," Jamie said laughing. They had started walking towards Jude's house when Jamie noticed something really off with Jude. "Jude you okay, because you are acting really weird?"

"I'm great Jamie really I'm fine, and I really wish everyone would stop asking me that, you know what I want to go have drinks with the guys so let's go to my house so I can change and get ready and then let's go drink," she said . She was going to have fun and prove to everyone that she was fine and she was tired of moping. Who cares the past was the past, and now it was time to have fun in the present.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got to Kyle's house in time to realize that everyone was now drunk but ready to party. "You guys have lost your minds you'll never find the beach tonight." Jude said as she walked in the house with Jamie and Kat right behind her.

"Dude you look….HOT….what are you wearing?" Spied yelled as he walked up and hugged Jude and handed her a cup.

"Thanks Spied, and it's a new outfit, with the new bathing suit underneath, that Sadie said I just 'had to buy' you like?" She said as she spun around so they could see her new look completely. She was wearing a pair of black capris with a white form fitting halter top over top of her new white, blue, and lime green striped bikini.

"Me really really like, now let's get drunk."

"Spied you're already there bud so slow down so I can catch up." She said drinking the beer he had given her.

A few hours later Sadie called and said everyone was now arriving at the beach for the party and they needed to get there now. "I'm sober I'll drive now go get in the car, are we all going to fit," said Jamie. This was going to be fun. They all laughed and piled in the car, the beach wasn't far so they'd only be cramped for a minute.

"SADIE WE ARE HERE…GET EXCITED!!!" Jude yelled at her sister as she run up and hugged her.

"Jude are you drunk? Oh you smell like beer, but you look hot so get a tic tac and go mingle, lots of hot boys here." Sadie said winking at her sister.

"Awesome I love hot boys, introduce me to the hottest one." Sadie grabbed Jude's hand and took her over to a group of guys. One caught Jude's attention right away, he was tall but muscular and had raven black hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

"James this is my sister Jude, Jude this is James a friend of a friend."

"Hi James it's really nice to meet you." Jude said sticking out her hand for him to shake it.

"Well Jude it's nice to finally meet you, your sister has been talking about you non-stop. And she wasn't lying when she said you were beautiful."

"Thanks you're not so bad yourself," Jude said blushing but smiling. This guy was really good looking and so far he was a nice guy. For the next couple of hours the two of them got to know each other and laughed. Sadie watched closely, yeah her plan was working quite nicely.

"Who is that Jude is talking to?" Tommy asked Sadie.

"He is a friend Tommy and he is a nice guy, they seem to be getting along." She said smiling as he walked off in the other direction.

"Um babe not sure what you're doing but wasn't your plan to make them happy, together?" Kwest asked when he realized this was Sadie's plan.

"I am I'm making Tommy jealous of James and then he'll go take her away from James and they'll fight but that will be the most they've talked since we've been home and they'll realize they still love each other and all will be right with the world."

"Sadie, no that is a terrible plan, you know this could have the absolute opposite effect and then what?"

"I don't know Kwest, just have a little faith in them."

"You should've had that in the first place and never set this up." Kwest said walking away from her to find Tommy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I transferred from USC to Berkley because I just wasn't happy anymore and I love Berkley more than anything. It's amazing there and the people are great, plus it's nice to have Kwest there with me."

"So you grew up with him and he is dating your sister, it's nice that you are all still so close to each other, that must be so great to have friends who have always known you," James said as he took another drink of his beer.

"It has its upsides and downsides really but that's a long story. So where do you go to school?" Jude asked him.

"I go to UCLA actually and I love it there, it's great."

"Jude could you come with me please?" A voice said behind her. She turned around and saw who it was and was not the least bit interested in going with him because she was having fun sitting right here talking to James.

"Tommy not now I'm talking and having a good time."

Tommy grabbed her wrist and brought her close to him and whispered in her ear, "please."

"Fine, excuse me James I'll be right back okay." She said smiling at James as she walked away with Tommy. They walked away from the party and down closer to the water.

"So Tommy what's going on that you needed to drag me away from that hottie?"

"Okay you're a little drunk, I wanted to talk to you about something, something I saw earlier today."

"What Tommy, and no I'm not drunk…"

"I saw you talking to that woman, the one with the little girl. I saw you get upset about something, who was she?"

"I don't know Tommy just some girl on the beach with a cute kid, and I wasn't upset, and why are you watching me?"

"Come on Jude just talk to me, don't you realize this is how we got like this, not talking, brushing the problem under the rug, pretending it never happened, sound familiar Jude?"

"Tommy I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS Right now!!!!!!" She said yelling at him as she turned to walk away. Tommy followed closely behind her.

"Don't runaway from me this time please….JUDE."

"I couldn't do it Tommy, we were so young and look what this has done to us. It has torn us apart completely. It hurts so bad to be around you, I just want to cry, I want to talk to you about this pain but you think I don't understand don't you? I can see it Tommy I was sad too and you thought I had no right to be upset."

"I never said that Jude….ever and I wouldn't and I seem to remember you pushing me away."

"I WANTED HER TOO TOMMY!!!!! Now she is going to grow up and think I never did, when I always did, but I couldn't do that, not with everything so uncertain." Jude yelled as the tears began to fall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is guys hope you liked it. The next chapter will start off with a flashback and for the most part will be mostly flashbacks to sorta explain more of what happened. Thanks for reading!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long you guys been a busy couple of weeks.

So this chapter is a lot of flashbacks so you can see how things kind of happened with Tommy, Jude and the baby. And as always I dont own anything...sad but true.

**----Flashback----**

"_Come in," the door swung open and Jude walked in, she immediately shut the door behind her and sat down. "Jude, hey babe wasn't expecting to see you until later what's up, you okay, you seem upset?" Tommy asked her concerned._

"_Tommy I have to tell you something and it couldn't wait, could you sit down please?" _

"_Jude you're really scaring me here what's going on, tell me."_

"_Tommy…I'm pregnant." She said, and he could see the tears in the corner of her eyes and then they began to fall down her face. "Tommy say something please." _

_Tommy got up and walked over to her and hugged her tightly, yeah he was shocked and scared too but he knew she needed him and he would never leave her alone. "Jude it's okay, we'll be okay alright, we'll figure it all out. I promise, okay just trust me."_

"_How is this going to be okay I'm 19 and a freshman in college neither of us have a job, and there is no way either of our parents are going to be okay with this," she said crying even harder now. "Tommy this is not good we cant support a child, we don't fully support ourselves."_

"_Okay Jude look I'll get a good job I'll take care of it okay I promise. I mean yeah our parents wont be happy but we are adults now and it's not like we need them we'll get through it."_

"_Don't need them, Tommy I'm 19 years old and I'm pregnant, I'm scared." _

"_I know babe come here," he said and hugged her yet again. This was not going to be easy but he was determined to get all three of them through this. He was going to be a father now, he had to man up and be there for Jude and their baby._

**----End Flashback----**

She woke up the next day and rolled over, Tommy was sleeping on the floor next to her bed. After their fight she had been really upset and he walked her back to the house where she fell asleep.

"Tommy, wake up…Tommy come on get up," she said to him as he rolled over.

"Harrison I'm tired give me a little bit, this floor is not comfortable at all."

"Then get up here in sleep in the bed Tommy don't be stupid it's a little too late to take the high road and sleep on the floor," she said laughing and scooting over so he could get in the bed. He laid down next to her and resisted the strong urge to hold her just like he always used to. "Tommy, I'm sorry I yelled at you last night, I was just upset."

"It's okay Jude I understand really I do, but I want you to know that you can talk to me, we are the only ones to understand each other and I just don't get how you can push me away, you just left, and I didn't understand."

"Tommy, it's just hard….so hard…"she said as she rolled over and looked him in the eyes. For the first time in a long time she felt like he would forgive her for what she did.

"I understand that Jude, but why did you leave like that, I thought things were getting better for us, but you just left me," Tommy said as he continued to look her right back in the eyes.

"Because Tommy, I needed to start over, and I wanted to do it without you. I missed her and started feeling like a made the wrong choice and I thought maybe if I left and got on with my life that feeling would go away. Only I was wrong it never went away, and I don't know it just seemed like the right thing to do."

**-----Flashback-----**

"_Tommy we cant keep her, she needs more than we can give her, and the Sawyer's are willing to pay off my medical bills and adopt her. We have to do this it's what is best for Jordan, she needs the best, and they have the best." _

"_No Jude she needs her parents, me and you, why cant you just trust me and let me take care of you guys?" Tommy asked, he wasn't happy about the fact that Jude wanted to give their baby girl up for adoption, but at the same time he knew she was right. They really didn't have much and couldn't give her the life she needed and deserved, but they loved her wasn't that enough?_

"_Tommy don't you know I trust you, more than anyone, but you have to understand we cant do this. Look I am meeting with them tomorrow, I'd like for you to meet them. You'll like them I swear, please, I need you for this?" She asked putting her hands on her belly. She was now six months pregnant and had found out a few months ago that she was having a little girl. She knew knowing this information would be hard but it would also better help her in the search for adopted parents. _

"_Okay Jude if that is what you want, then I'll do it for you, but I'm still going to try and talk you out of this," he said with a smile. She knew he was serious but she was hoping that the meeting would really help her get him to decide with her. _

_Larry and Anna were the perfect couple, they were about twenty-seven and had been trying to have a baby for years but it just wasn't possible. He was a CEO of an up and coming business and she was publicist, they had money, they loved kids and most importantly they absolutely loved each other. Jude didn't want her daughter to have a hard life, she wanted her to have everything offered to her. _

"_Jude, no matter what I want you to know that I love you, and I always will." Tommy told her before she fell asleep that night, and deep down Jude hoped he was telling the truth. _

**-----End Flashback-----**

"Sadie I need to talk to you about something that I should've talked to you about a long time ago and I need you to not say anything to anyone at all okay promise me." Jude said later that day at lunch. Her and Sadie had decided to have a sister day out and talk. Sadie wanted all the details of the night before, because she had walked in Jude's room early that morning to find her and Tommy sleeping, in the same bed.

"Okay Jude tell me, but I still want to hear about last night, you are not getting out of it no matter how hard you try."

"Well I'm not trying to get away with anything, but what happened last night was Tommy just made sure I was okay. Nothing other than that happened, and I'm afraid it will never be more than that ever again," Jude said as she looked down fighting back emotions. She wasn't sure how Sadie was going to react to what she was going to say.

"Hey…hello…Jude, I'm waiting. Where'd you go," Sadie asked waving her hand in front of Jude. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that what her little sister was about to tell her couldn't be good, and she was getting really worried.

"Sorry Sades, I guess I dazed off. Um okay so let me finish before you say anything…that's really important." Sadie nodded and Jude took a deep breath. "Okay so a couple of weeks after I got to USC I realized that I still hadn't had my period, but I thought it was all stress. I mean I was a freshman, new dorm, away from you and everything I knew and I didn't think anything of it. Until I started feeling sick and being tired all the time, so I took a pregnancy test, it was positive." As soon as Jude said the words her eyes dropped to the table then back up at her sisters. Neither said a word before Sadie's eyes told her to continue her story, "Tommy wanted to take care of it, you know keep the baby and be a family, but I couldn't Sadie, I was so scared. Sadie we grew up and her given everything we wanted, but we were never a real family, and all me and Tommy could give a baby is love. We had nothing at all, and I was scared that I would fail, and worried that I wouldn't be able to take care of the baby."

"Jude what did you do, where is the baby?" Sadie asked. Both the girls had tears in their eyes at this point and Sadie's heart was breaking for her little sister. She took care of her growing up, she was her best friend and her baby sister and it killed her to know that she went through all that alone.

"I found a family, well a husband and wife, Larry and Anna Sawyer. They had wanted to have a baby but when it wasn't possible they decided to adopt, so I contacted them through a lady at the adoption agency. I met with them quite a bit and after a while I agreed and they started paying my medical bills. They were so excited, but Tommy kept hoping I would change my mind. Even though he told me he would be okay with my decision and go along with what I felt was best, but I always knew it's not what he wanted. All that stopped mattering when I went into labor."

**-----Flashback-----**

"_Tommy it's time we have to go right now." Jude said walking into the room wincing in pain and holding a bag, "and I have to call the Sawyers." Tommy went over and helped Jude out of his room and into the car and they heading off to the hospital. _

_Several hours later, Anna was standing next to her holding her baby girl. "You know Jude this really means a lot to me and Larry so we were thinking, would you like to name her?" Jude was surprised at the question but was happy that Anna and Larry wanted her to leave something with her daughter. _

"_Are you sure, I mean, she's technically your daughter." _

"_Yes Jude but she is a daughter we would never have without you so please, give her a name." Anna said as she rocked the little baby in her arms and looked down her fierce blue eyes. Jude knew those eyes, she always knew those eyes…they were Tommy's eyes. _

"_How about Jordan, I have always like that name for a little girl, she kinds looks like a Jordan. A Jordan Anna Sawyer." Jude said trying to fight back tears._

"_That's beautiful name Jude, would you like to hold Jordan?" _

"_No I cant, it's hard I'm sorry," she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They just started flowing and she was afraid they were never going to stop. She turned to look at Tommy but he wasn't there anymore, he didn't even tell her he was leaving._

**-----End Flashback-----**

"Few hours later my baby girl was gone, and my life as I knew was over. Nothing would ever go back to normal after that and now I don't even have Tommy." Jude said through more tears, Sadie just staring at her stunned.

"Jude why didn't you ever tell me all of this I could've been there for you, I'm your big sister, I should've known."

"I know Sades, but I couldn't, you would've been on Tommy's side and I needed to give her up, she needed a good life. I could never give her that and she deserved it." Jude was surprised she was so willing to give up those details of her life, even if it was to Sadie. "But that's what happened between me and Tommy, we were never the same after that. Then I just made the choice to leave, and start new, somewhere, anywhere. Nothing happened last night. I was drunk and he made sure I got back to the house, and I didn't want to be alone so he stayed. We slept Sadie, but it was nice to have him around again, I miss him a lot."

"Jude honey let's get out of here and go home, and have some more sister time. I feel like since I wasn't there that I need to be there now." Jude smiled at her sister, she would take a sister bonding day anytime, as long as shopping wasn't involved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks Sadie and Jude spent a lot of time together, Jude was glad she got all that off her chest. Keeping it all a secret was one of the hardest parts of the whole situation. Tommy and Jude decided to tell the rest of their friends since they both knew that these were the people who were with them their whole lives and knew every detail.

Tommy and Jude tried to work through their problems to be friends again, like that had been at some point in their crazy lives together.

"Tommy that's not fair you cheated!!" Jude yelled at him after they were done playing a video game with Spied.

"Harrison…not my fault you suck at this but you can play Spied the next game I am hungry." He said as he walked out of the room and toward the kitchen. A few minutes had passed and Tommy was still not back yet. Jude left the game to Kyle and walked out of the room to find him.

She walked to the kitchen and he was not there so she headed back towards the back of the house where her room/bathroom was. "Tommy what are you doing in here?" She asked when she saw him sitting on her bed by himself with something in his hands.

"Jude how could you keep this from me?" He said with tears in his eyes as he got up and handed her the envelope in his hands. It was then that she recognized the envelope he was holding and she was suddenly speechless as he held it out to her. "What is this Jude why do you have these, and how long have you had them?"

She finally found words, "Tommy I'm so sorry, I've had them for a while. There is something I didn't tell you, I couldn't tell you. I thought you would be angry with me Tommy I didn't know what to do?" She said and by now tears were escaping her eyes. "A few months after I left, Larry and Anna called me to tell me how Jordan was, and after that they kept in touch through email and they sent me some photos of her. They told me that if we wanted to see her we were more than welcome because they want her to know us. They don't want it to be a big secret."

Tommy just looked at her and the photos she know held in her hands of a little girl with dark brown hair and big blue eyes. "She looks just like me, doesn't she?" He asked and Jude smiled and said, "definitely, looks just like her daddy. Tommy, I haven't seen her, I'm a little afraid." He stepped forward and hugged a now fully crying Jude.

"It's okay girl, we'll go see her when you're ready, when you can do it."

"But don't you see Tommy she is ours, our little girl and I had to give her up once I cant walk out on her again."

"You made the right choice Jude, I know I didn't want it and I argued, but you made the right choice for us all. I'm very proud of you, and I miss and love you more than you can ever imagine and if you let me back in, I'll help you any way I can."

"That's not it Tommy I'm afraid what if we work this out and get married and have more kids, what if she hates us cause we keep them but we let her go? I cant do that to her Tommy, that's why I left I never had any intention of fixing anything or getting married and having more kids. I cant hurt my baby girl any more than I already have."

Tommy held on to Jude tight and whispered to her "I know Jude, it will be okay. I'm sorry I let you leave me, I need you."

"Tommy what's wrong with my sister, what's going on?" Sadie said in the doorway. She had heard them talking and came to see what was going on. Tommy silently handed her the pictures of Jordan. "Oh my, is this my niece? Oh she is so beautiful Jude, but I don't understand where did you get these?"

"Larry and Anna want me and Tommy to see her, they want Jordan to know about the parents who gave her away."

"Jude, don't talk like that you did what was best for your little girl. She wont hate you, not forever, one day she'll be okay with it and if you are a part of her life it might be easier for her to understand if she gets to know you first."

"I don't know if I can do this Sadie."

"Jude we'll do it together when you are ready to okay, I promise I'll be there for you no matter what happens." Tommy said as he continued to hold Jude tightly to his chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay let's get going, I want to go over first thing in the morning and get this over with, I'm so nervous I think I might puke, um pretty much all night." Jude said.

"Well it'll be just like your pregnant again huh honey?" Tommy said laughing at her, but saw she didn't think his statement was funny so he just loaded the luggage in the car.

"Okay Jude, call me when you get there and as soon as you leave tomorrow I want to hear all about my beautiful niece okay. And Tommy don't annoy Jude too much."

"Okay Sadie as you wish…Kwest I hate your girlfriend."

"Hey his girlfriend is MY sister so cool it buddy. I will Sadie first thing okay. I love you and thanks for being there for me. Kwest take care of my sis okay?"

"Will do Jude, just get some extra pictures of the little runt for us okay?" Kwest said smiling and giving Jude a hug.

The plan was to drive down and spend the night then head over to the Sawyer's in the morning to meet Jordan for the second time. It was scary and Jude and rethought it a million times in the last few days but she knew she wanted to see her baby and the summer was beginning to come to an end. She knew that if she didn't go now she would find many excuses once she got back to school.

The road trip part was also a little scary, her Tommy hadn't really spent too much time alone in a long time and she was a little nervous about it.

"Harrison, how many times do I have to tell you do NOT touch my radio okay."

"Wow you're mean today, maybe I should drive for a while so you can take a nap mr. crabby pants."

"No way you are the worst driver I've ever been in the car with." Tommy said rolling his eyes at Jude's new nickname for him.

"Yeah well you must not have been in the car with Kyle when he drives."

"You're right and I don't want you to do it eve again, if he kills you I'll have to kill him right back got it." He said smiling.

Jude looked at him out of the corner of her eye and grinned. As nervous as she was she knew she loved him and that nothing would ever change that and no one could make her as comfortable as he could any day. She never fell out of love with him and didn't think it was possible to not love him. He had meant everything to her at one time and sometimes it hurt so bad not to be with him. It felt like there was a hole in her chest where he belonged and no one could change that. But that whole is where their daughter belonged too.

"You know Jude we should talk about what's going on with us. I mean are we just friends or what do you want because I don't know about you but you're the only one I want for the rest of my life."

"Boy you don't beat around the bush do you, straight to the point huh? Okay well truth is I don't know what I want but I do love you…you know that right?"

"Yeah I guess I do now." He said sadly.

She immediately turned her head in his direction and reached for his hand. She intertwined their fingers and said, "how could you ever doubt that. I never looked at anyone they way I look at you and nobody can make me feel half the things you make me feel. I love you Tommy I always have."

He looked over at this girl, his girl, and for the first time in a really long time he knew that she really cared and he wanted nothing more than to hold her. He pulled the car over and grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her senseless.

"I want to be with Jude for forever…and all I want is for you to want that too."

She smiled at him and kissed him again. When air became a necessity she backed away and looked him in the eyes.

"Forever and ever."

He smiled and then said, "okay we really need to get going. I want to see our little girl."

Hope you guys liked it. Um so I have decided that there will be another chapter then an epilogue because well I dont know what else to do with it and I dont want to bore anyone. So it's almost done guys. But like always I hope you enjoy it...thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 4

**I know it has taken me forever I am so sorry guys...I kinda had writers block and then other stuff going on. But like I said I'm sorry and the story is almost finished. Like two more chapters but they are more like epilogues cause they skip ahead. **

**Like always I dont own anything. **

**I hope you like this chapter.**

It was hard to completely understand and half the time it didn't make sense to her either, they had never mentioned anything about an open adoption, but she was not going to ask questions. Her daughter meant a lot to her, and she really wanted to see her. Just because she gave her up did not mean she didn't care about Jordan, in fact it was quite the opposite. She loved her more than anything else in this world and had not stopped thinking about her since the last day she saw her.

"Hey girl, anything exciting going on outside that window you've been sitting at since I got in the shower?" Tommy asked walking out of the bathroom, but she just shook her head and turned her attention back out the window. "Jude, what's on your mind?"

"It doesn't make sense Tommy, why would I agree to see her, I am just going to have to turn around and leave again. This is ridiculous and I cant believe I'm here."

"You've been thinking about how this is a mistake, okay well you probably should have said that before we left and ended up in a hotel together, not that I mind being here with you, are you naked under that robe?"

"Tommy get serious come on….and no I'm not." She said turning to look at him. He really was the only person she'd ever given her heart too and at times she wondered how she ever walked out and other times she wondered how different things would be if she never got pregnant or if she never would've given Jordan away. What's done is done and there was nothing she could do about it but she would be lying if she said she was never curious about how her life would have been different.

"Okay Jude come here and sit with me let's talk about all this." He said sitting down on the bed. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Okay so why do you think this is a mistake, I mean we get to see our little girl…."

"That's just it Tommy, she isn't ours. It's not like we are going to go pick her up and take her home with us, that's not the way this is going to go, and then what huh? After we leave and it's not happy anymore then what do we do go our separate ways and go back to the way things have been for the last few years. I don't want that Tommy. I loved you then and I love you now. You have no idea how miserable I've been without you and I tried to be strong and just let it all go so that we can be happy again. But ever since I saw you again I felt like maybe I got a piece of me back and I'm just not ready to lose that piece plus Jordan all over again."

Tommy just looked at her, here she was the love of his life the one girl he knew he'd always love and want to be with, and who he thought he'd lost forever telling him that she was happy with him again. There is no way he could ever let that go again, and he was determined to hold on to her as long as she wanted him to.

"Jude I'm absolutely, without a doubt never letting you go, as long as you'll have me, I'll be right here. I love you, I always have. I know that tomorrow is going to be very difficult and trust me I'm scared too. But we are going to get through this. Me and you Jude we're tough we can handle it right?" He said smiling over at her. She knew if she stuck with Tommy she would always be safe, happy, and in love and that she was wrong so completely wrong for walking out on him.

"I'm really sorry, for leaving, and pushing you away. I was stupid, scared, hurt and confused. Maybe more if that isn't enough emotion for you. Yeah we are tough I guess…well I'm tough as long as your by my side. So you promise to stay right there?" She asked him and he smiled back at her and leaned down and kissed her. "So I need some sleep because tomorrow will be a long day and I need to not be exhausted okay."

They laid down and tried to sleep, well Tommy fell asleep pretty fast but Jude could not stop thinking long enough to relax. She stared at the ceiling thinking about the past and the future and feared the next day. She knew she had done the right thing but sometimes she doubted it, I mean the last thing she wanted was for Jordan to have parents like hers or worse like Tommy's but she did want her to be taken care of the way she deserved. Tommy rolled over and wrapped his arm around Jude's waist and pulled her closer to him.

_**Flashback**_

_Tommy rolled over and put his arm around Jude's waist, and pulled her closer to him. She hadn't been able to sleep well lately because Jordan liked to be squirmy all night and still all day. As Tommy started to fall back asleep she felt the baby kick, so had Tommy and he opened his eyes to look at Jude. _

"_I don't think she wants me touching you at all," he said smiling. The kind of smile he had a lot lately, so bright and so happy. _

"_Of course not she loves me more than you I mean thanks to me she eats, and stays warm and just keeps growing. What have you done for her?" _

"_Well I keep her momma happy and happy momma equals happy baby." They both laughed he leaned in and kissed Jude on the cheek. Then lowered his face to her swollen abdomen and said, "well hello again Jordan, you know you sure are keeping your mommy up lately. I know I keep you up trying to hold mommy but we both love her so much. But I guess what I'm trying to say is I think we should let her get some rest, otherwise she will start being mean to both of us, but mostly me. And you don't want your old man getting in trouble all the time do you? I love you so much baby girl and you'll always be the most important thing to both of us. Goodnight baby." Then he kissed Jude's stomach and grabbed her hand and rubbed small circles on her arm. _

"_Oh I think she was listening, she isn't moving as much. I can sleep through what she is doing now, what gives she listens to you but not me?" _

"_She is daddy's girl, goodnight babe." _

_**End Flashback**_

"You remember how she used to keep me up and when you got to close she'd kick you away," Jude asked him laughing a bit.

"Yeah I remember it like it was yesterday, those will be some funny stories to tell her later. We may not be able to keep her, or bring her home but we are the only ones that can tell her what she was like before she was born."

Jude laid awake for what seemed like forever thinking about all the people in her life that deserved her best but had only gotten the worst of her since she got pregnant. Sadie was the only person Jude thought she could count on in the family, but she was wrong. You see she was starting to feel like you could choose your family, because they are the ones that are there for you whenever you need with no explanation necessary and they love you unconditionally. Thinking about it like that made Jude realized that she had more than just Sadie in her family, she had Kwest, Kat, Sammy, Kyle, Wally, Spied, Pats, and Jamie. Her best friends who were always there day and night anytime, and love her so unconditionally that she didn't know if she truly deserved it.

Then there was Tommy who is her best friend, the love of her life and even after everything she put him through he still wanted to be there for her. He still wanted to be with her and hold her and he still loved her. That is definitely something she wanted to hang on to for the rest of her life. She looked over at him sleeping and she made up her mind she was never letting him ago ever again.

She finally fell asleep only to wake up what seemed like ten minutes later. Tommy was walking around the room getting things ready to go so that they could head home after seeing Jordan. She watched him for a few minutes before he noticed she was awake and he sat down next to her. "You still want to do this Jude I mean if you aren't ready we can just go right back home, we can make up something about…."

"Tommy I love you just shut up…marry me…" Jude said looking at a shocked Tommy. He just looked at her for a minute trying to figure out if she was being serious or if she just wanted him to stop talking. He had to admit that was a good way to get him to shut up but marriage?

"Jude what, I mean we are trying to figure this all out and we are getting ready to go see a daughter that we gave up almost two and a half years ago and are you serious?"

"Tommy I was awake for a long time last night, and I figured out what it is I need to get me through all this. I was okay with my decision even when you were not happy at all because you put on a happy face at times and supported me even though I knew the truth. But I realized that all this was much easier with you by my side…happy, sad, mad, disappointed, and all other emotions I'll take as long as we can be there for one another. Tommy I love you so so much and I don't want to live without you anymore. So please just answer one question….will you marry me?"

He looked at her and smiled, she was really proposing to him, "I can honestly say I never expected this, I mean I always wanted to marry you but you asked me that is something I never thought about. Jude I love you too more than you'll ever know but I promise from this day forward I will do nothing but show you just how much for the rest of my life. So what I am saying is…yes I'll definitely marry you." He leaned forward and kissed her.

The kiss lasted for quite sometime before Tommy pulled back and laughed as Jude let out a frustrated sigh, "I know babe all I want to do is hold on to you and keep doing that and so much more until forever but we have a baby to go see, and I want to see her."

"Me…too…and then…we can go home…and do this…for a long…long…long time," Jude said in between kisses. She got up and walked over to her bag and began to get dressed. Tommy just watched her, here she was the love of his life and finally she wanted him back and was ready to have him again.

"Hey I thought you said you had clothes on under that robe," Tommy said as she dropped the robe she had been wearing.

"Um you asked if I was naked and I said no and clearly I'm not naked I'm just wearing less that what you were thinking I guess," she said laughing at his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the drive over they held hands and felt as though they were hanging on to each other for dear life. Tommy nervous for Jude and Jude nervous that she would not be able to let go again. No more than twenty minutes later they were pulling up to a big brick house on the outside of a small town.

"You ready babe?" Tommy asked as he looked at Jude, she squeezed his hand and nodded. He turned the car off and they walked up the sidewalk ready and scared to see their two year old daughter that they had not seen since she was born. Tommy took a deep breath and looked at Jude, she nodded and he rung the doorbell.

The door opened to Anna, "hi guys it's good to see you again. I'm so glad you wanted to come by thank you come in please," and she stepped aside so that Tommy and Jude could walk in. Once inside Jude looked around her daughters home, it was beautiful and open she looked into the living room where a little girl with blonde curls and those blue eyes that Jude would know anywhere. "Yeah, that's Jordan she is beautiful huh?"

"She's gorgeous, can I…" Tommy said walking towards the room with the little girl playing.

"Oh yeah she loves people and she is getting talkative, it's like she learns new phrases everyday, she is growing up way too fast and she is so smart, I don't think I like it at all the growing up part I mean." Anna said as Tommy and a very reluctant Jude followed her into the living room. "Baby, this is Tommy and Jude the people mommy and daddy told you about remember?"

"Uh huh momma I member." Jordan said as she looked at over at Tommy and Jude.

"Did you tell her everything?" Jude asked surprised that Anna had told her about them.

"No she would not understand that right now, I told her that you guys were really close friends of the family and wanted to come meet her."

"She has gotten so big, and this house is beautiful. Where's Larry at these days?"

"On a business trip in Florida, he wanted us to go but I wasn't too excited about taking a two-year-old on a trip like that just yet you know? Airplanes are so boring even for adults and she would never sit still, she's a busy body."

"Haha sounds like her mother," Tommy whispered looking over at Jude. She smiled at him but he could tell that she was still very nervous. They all sat down on the couch and caught up like old friends while Jordan played with her dollhouse. Anna told Jude everything about Jordan that she would want to know and she got out several photo albums. Tommy just sat there and stared at his little girl playing on the floor, she noticed him looking at her and got up and walked over to him and pulled his hand to make him get on the floor with her.

"Come pay wif me," she said to him with a big smile on her face. He sat down with her and played, before long he had her giggling about everything and Jude just watched them and smiled at her daughter and her father.

"You know you guys are free to come see her whenever and once she really gets to know you, you guys can come pick her up and take her places and spend time with her and we will all decide when it's a good idea to tell her the truth. I want you here, and apart of her life, you see I was adopted and when I finally found my parents they still did not want me, its not going to be easy to fully understand but I think it would be better if she knew you always loved her. I feel like my parents never loved me at all." Anna said to Jude.

"I'd love that but I'm afraid that it's too late she will already hate us because she'll think we didn't want her. I want her so bad but I cant be a great mom, I'm still in school, and me and Tommy, well we are just now trying to figure everything out. You are doing such a good job, she loves you I can tell…"

"Look at her and Tommy, I think she likes him too." Anna said nodding in the direction of Tommy and Jordan. "He's great with her I've never seen her take to someone like that. You think kids are really smart and at a young age and maybe even forever depending on the circumstances always have a connection with their parents?"

"I don't know maybe, he is great with her isn't he?" Jude said smiling at him. He was so perfect with Jordan, they were both laughing and joking. Maybe a little bit of talking more so on Tommy's part, Jordan's two year old speak a little hard to understand. As she sat and watched Tommy with their little girl she couldn't help but think that he was made for this "daddy" thing, and it seemed like Jordan just loved him.

"You know Jude, I called you and sent you those pictures and kept in touch because I want you to know your daughter and I want her to know that you are the person who brought her to me. I couldn't have been happier the day we brought her home, and I don't know how difficult this is for you but I am glad that you two are going to work out your problems." Anna said smiling at Jude then looking at Tommy and Jordan. "He's going to make a great dad to her and any other kids you guys decide to have."

"I don't know about more kids, what would Jordan think. She would be so angry wouldn't she?"

"I don't know Jude maybe she will and maybe she'll understand, you never know but you cant let it hold you back. But I am going to get some more done around this house there is still things to be done before Larry gets back so go spend time with Tommy and Jordan."

Jude smiled at her and then got down on the floor next to them, for the rest of the afternoon they played with Jordan and her dolls and her fisher price kitchen set making all kinds of food. It wasn't as hard as Jude thought it would be to leave her daughter later that day.

"You come back sometime," Jordan asked Tommy as they were leaving.

"Yes of course anytime your mommy says it's okay we will be back I promise okay?"

"Well like I said you guys can come over whenever you want just give me a call there is no reason why you should stay at a hotel we have plenty of room in the house for you anytime." Anna said to Tommy. "Okay Jordan give Tommy and Jude hugs goodbye so they can get going okay." She set Jordan down and she ran over to Jude and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Bye Jude, bye bye Tommy." She said as she gave them big hugs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You okay Jude?" Tommy asked her as they were driving back home. She had been quiet the whole ride so far and Tommy was afraid she was quietly losing her mind.

"I'm fine Tommy, really I am okay. I just cant wait to go see her again, and how amazing are you with kids? Who would've thought Tommy Quincy would be so great with kids." She said teasingly, as she grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"So Jude we should talk about his whole marriage thing, I really do want to marry you, but when would you like to do this?"

"When I'm done with school, I am graduating a semester early and I'd like to get a job producing somewhere and then get married and we'll figure out the rest from there…if that sounds good to you that is."

"As long as we are spending forever together trust me it sounds good. So in what a year then or about a year?"

"A little longer but yeah and you know Sadie will be all about helping me plan, but I don't want a huge production you know….I just want to be with you. But Tommy, what about later on down the line, like for instance kids." She was afraid he would say he wanted a whole lot of kids running around. Jude wanted kids she really did but she couldn't shake the feeling of hurting Jordan.

"Look Jude we have a lot of time to figure all of that out okay, give it time. We just got done visiting Jordan, and we don't need to be worrying about all that right now. Let's just be engaged and be happy and deal with it all right now and figure out that stuff later okay?"

"Okay Quincy if that's what you want…"

"Oh that's not all I want Harrison, but like I said more about that later." He said lifting her hand to his mouth and placing a small kiss on her knuckles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally made it home Sadie and Kwest were waiting up for them and couldn't wait to hear the details about Jordan and their trip. They walked in and were greeted by a big hug from Sadie, "Oh my gosh I missed you two so much, tell me all about my beautiful niece and all the funny things she does. Tell me she is smarter that Tommy and oh you better have pictures…."

"Sadie breathe we just walked in the door let us sit down and chill for a minute because there is a lot to be talked about, a little tonight and the rest tomorrow cause I am exhausted."

Tommy, Jude, Sadie and Kwest sat at the house for a while that night talking about Jordan and their afternoon with her. They showed them pictures that Anna had given to them and talked about what Anna had said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guys left a little later and as they were leaving Tommy stopped Kwest to make ask him to do him a favor and help him with a project.

"So Kwest I think tomorrow we should all get together and have a bonfire just all of us. Close friends I have something I want to do the right way and I want you all to be there so can you get a hold of everyone and get them all to the same place by sunset?"

"Yeah no problem Tommy, but uh what's going on. I'd like some details you know I am your best friend…"

"Yeah I know but just wait okay, I'm sure you'll know a lot more by tomorrow, just call everyone and get every there, including Jude okay?"

"Sure whatever you want."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadie woke up the next day to the most annoying buzzing sound. She reached over and grabbed her phone and saw she had a message from Tommy.

_Hey need your help with something can you be ready in an hour?_

She looked at the clock, 8:30. Why do I have to be up, and what the hell is going on that he needs me for? She thought to herself.

_Sure Tommy, but what is all this about?_

She got out of bed and started searching the closet for something to wear.

_You'll find out later, thanks Sade see you in an hour. _

That boy had lost his mind if he thought she was going to be happy about this wake up call. She found an outfit and got in the shower. After getting ready she went downstairs and got some coffee and breakfast careful not to wake her sister up. Jude seemed thrilled to have seen her daughter but also a little sad about the entire situation. Sadie couldn't really blame her, she could not imagine what her little sister was going through or what it was like but she knew there was no way it was even a little easy.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tommy was right on time an hour later she was outside and he pulled up, and she was feeling a little more alert but still so curious it was killing her.

"Okay what's this about?"

"Sadie I need your help picking out a ring for Jude. She wants to get married, actually she asked me to marry her yesterday on our trip but I want to do right by her for once and get her a ring."

"Oh Tommy this is amazing why didn't you say anything last night, this is so great! I am glad this is working out, oh my god yes let's go get a ring how are you going to re-propose and…."

"Sadie calm down, I told Kwest to get everyone together tonight for a bonfire. I want all of you to be there for this."

Sadie smiled sometimes him and Jude were too perfect and too simple for their own good, but that was them. That's how they were, especially Jude and she could not wait to see her sister happy. She was also really excited about helping pick out her little sister's engagement ring, and was hoping that whatever they picked out Jude would absolutely love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kwest stayed true to his word and had everyone gathered and the fire started by sunset. This really was going to be an amazing night, unless Jude said no, but she proposed first why would she do that? Now Tommy was getting nervous and he had no idea why he was freaking out about it.

Everyone ate and listened to Speid and Wally jam together. They all loved listening to them play, it was always interesting because either they were making good music or they were making up random songs. Jude sat on a log looking at all of her friends and knew these people were her family and with them around she would never need anything else.

After a couple of hours of food, talking about Jordan and anything else, and making music Tommy stood up and asked everyone to be quiet that he had something very important to say. He walked over to Jude and smiled at her, that smile that she loved, the one that made her dizzy.

"Okay I love this girl right here and I guess I always have, and a long time ago I was too stupid to know it, and not as long ago I was stupid enough to let her walk out of my life. I was an idiot and I never want to know what it's like to be without her again. So together we made a decision, but I want to make it more real."

He looked at her and reached in his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box and opened it up. Inside was the most beautiful ring Jude had ever seen. Nothing to showy, just perfect, a single princess cut diamond in the center of a white gold band.

"Jude I know you started this and I am hoping that means I should already know the answer to this question, but I love you and this just seems like the right way for this to go…even though your way was great, please take the ring and say yes…will you marry me?"

She looked down at him and smiled, he really was an amazing man and she was so glad that he did not permanently hate her for everything they had went through the last three years. This is right, the new start to the most amazing life.

"Tommy I love you yes I'll marry me now give me that ring." He slipped it on her finger and kissed it, then kissed her. All their friends congratulated them and they all spent the rest of the night hanging out and being happy. Not worrying about where it would take them all.

Tommy watched Jude and knew that everything was right, and it's exactly how it should be. Yeah there were hard times behind them and hard times ahead of them, but they'd figure it out. They knew what it was like to lose each other and both were dead set in never knowing that feeling ever again. He just secretly wished he could fast forward time and make her is wife tomorrow.

**So like I said two more chapters (epilogues), there really is nowhere to go from here other than to the wedding of course. So that is the next chapter, and of course there will be a lot more Jordan. Thanks for reading and being patient with me...**


	6. Chapter 5

Here is the wedding guys. Now after this chapter is going to be an epilogue and it will be in a different POV, only it will be in a completely different person's POV. But anyway I hope you guys like this one, sorry its been taking me forever to finish this story, life gets hectic I'm sure you guys understand right. Anyway here you go

Oh and I own nothing...sad right?

**Jude's POV**

It seemed like it took forever, but it was only about two years. Standing there looking at myself I was getting more nervous. My beautiful white dress that Sadie fussed about for months was totally worth the fight and stress. It was fitted until it got to my waist and then it flowed out and I had a red sash tied around my waist, I honestly looked like something straight out of a fairytale. I looked around the small room and everyone was rushing around getting ready, they got me ready first because I put up too much of a fight when it comes to make up and hair, I wanted simple they want, well fairytale. I got my way obviously, and the make up was very subtle and my shoulder length hair was in loose curls.

"Jude stop staring at yourself. Are getting vain on me?" Kat asked as she came up behind me. I was glad she could make it to the wedding she was still doing an internship in Los Angeles, my little designer.

"No Kat not vain, just impressed with the transformation. Don't you look beautiful?" She smiled and did a little twirl and gave me a hug.

"So you nervous, or you just excited? And where is Sadie?"

"I am a little bit of both Kat, and Sadie well she is outside talking to my parents to see if we should wait for them or if they still disapprove of this entire thing and aren't coming."

"Wait I thought you said they had a business thing to do?"

"Yeah Kat that was a lie truth is when I told them me and Tommy were going to get married they didn't approve but then they saw it as an opportunity to have a party for themselves. I of course wanted no part in that so I said the invitations, guests, and details of the wedding and reception were up to me. They went right back to disapproving and vowing not to attend their youngest daughters wedding. Not that it matters they didn't go to Sadie's either. I don't know, I guess a small part of me still wanted them to be here, even though I know how they are."

"Oh wow Jude I am so sorry, so is she trying to convince them to come or is she calling them out on being the worst parents ever or at least in the long line of most of our parents?"

"She doesn't have to do anything, those no good children who call themselves adults and even consider themselves parents are coming nowhere near this great day. I know I know you want dad to walk you down the aisle well that wont happen but I got something better…" Sadie said walking back in and looking angry. Spied was behind her and he just stared at me and smiled.

"I would love to walk my best friend down the aisle. Even though I am not too keen on giving you away, but for Quincy I guess it's okay." Spied said.

"That sounds great Vincent."

"Ugh don't call me that ever again okay? Now let's get this show rocking, whatever."

"Okay Spied but we still have like a half hour before the show starts okay, so while the girls get ready how about you go annoy the hell out of my future husband." He got up and laughed and then walked out the door.

"I'm sorry Jude, they are not even going to make an effort something about Tommy not being good enough for you and a business trip in the morning. You know how they are, I don't think it matters really because we said it once and I'll continue to say it, we don't need them. We are fine on our own, we always have been so why stop being okay now?"

"I know Sadie but I mean I cant help but be a little disappointed they are our parents, but you're right I'm done with worrying. It's my wedding day and it has been a long time in the making and I'm just happy that it is happening so I intend to enjoy it to the fullest." I said as I put a smile on my face to keep up my façade of not being disappointed.

Truth is I would probably never get over the fact that my own parents would not come to my wedding for a reason I was not even 100% sure of. I mean were they mad because they didn't like Tommy or because they couldn't control my wedding, but like I've said a thousand times; a family is people that love and care about you no matter what and since I definitely didn't think that my parents did either of those things I was not about to consider them family. I did learn a valuable lesson in all of this, I would never be like that with my own children, they would always know how much I loved them and I would always be there.

"Momma Jude!!!!" Yelled the voice of my daughter as she came running over to me with Anna and Larry right behind her.

"Oh hey baby girl come here, hi guys I am so thrilled you both came." I said as I picked up my daughter and greeted her parents. Yes she called me momma Jude, she knows the truth, I wanted to be honest with her as soon as possible.

**----Flashback---- **

"_We agree Jude we should tell her as soon as we can, we don't want her to get to know you guys and then all of a sudden when she is a certain age we spring this on her. It would probably ruin any relationship you have established and you would have to start over," Anna said after we had ate dinner one night. I was ready to tell my daughter but not sure how to explain. So the next day me, Tommy, Anna and Larry sat down with her and told her the truth about everything. _

"_Jordan your father and I love you very much but we have something to tell you okay." _

"_Okay momma."_

"_You know how you always go and hang out with Jude and Tommy and they take care of you sometimes. Well mommy and daddy have them do that because they also love you, in fact they love you so much that they are the ones that gave you to me and daddy."_

"_Yeah you see Jordan, Jude carried you around in her belly while you got bigger and then when you were big and strong the doctor took you out and we gave you to your mommy and daddy so that they could take care of you and make you even more strong." Tommy said to his little girl. _

"_I love mommy and daddy and Tommy and Jude is that okay?" _

"_Yes of course it's okay Jude and Tommy are like your other mommy and daddy. You have extra people that care about you and love you isn't that cool," said Anna. _

"_Yeah I am extra special huh?" Jordan asked._

"_Yes baby you are extra special and you always will be. We all love you and we are all here for you no matter what." Larry said as he hugged his daughter. _

**----End Flashback----**

"Ground control to Major Jude, come in Jude. It's time are you ready for this or you need a second?" Spied asked as he brought me out of my daydream.

"I've always been ready for Tommy, ever since the first time he crawled through my window because his parents were fighting. Yeah Spied always ready, lets do this. You ready to give me away?"

"Never Jude, but I'm ready to let Quincy marry you. Come on I wont let you trip." He said laughing as the music played and we started to walk down the aisle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tommy's POV**

I had been nervous all morning and Kwest wasn't helping, come to think of it none of them were but I was ready for my girl. The nervousness only got worse when we took our spots at the front of the church, but at least now Kwest couldn't keep talking to me about being nervous. Spied came over and told us that he would be walking Jude down the aisle because, surprise surprise, her parents are being ridiculous.

I watched as my daughter came down the aisle and dropped flower petals everywhere she looked so cute and everyone smiled at her as she glanced around the room. She was a great kid and had taken to calling me and Jude, momma Jude and daddy Tommy. Couldn't say I hated that but I still wanted kids and Jude still was not sure how Jordan would feel about that. Next was my sister-in-law and Kwest's wife, and she looked gorgeous too. They had gotten married about eight months ago and had been doing pretty good together, not that anyone ever doubted that, they have been together forever and practically married for years. Then Kat came down smiling as always, it's what she did. She was always happy and smiling, and one of the best friends we all had. She gave me a grin and a wink as she took her place next to Sadie.

Now it was time for my girl, sometimes it was hard to believe that after all we had been through she still wanted to be my wife. Maybe it was true that everything had just brought us closer and made us stronger, but all I knew for sure is that I was meant for this woman. No one could ever even try to compare and if they did they would fail. She looked amazing and as soon as her eyes met mine we both just smiled, I think I forgot to take a breath. My girl was beautiful and I had been in love with her for as long as I could remember and now I was about to marry her.

I looked into her eyes and smiled while she walked towards me. The ceremony was done completely traditional just your I do's, rings and sealing it with a kiss. Simple was pretty much the theme of this wedding nothing was outrageous or overdone. It was pretty great in that sense, because it was just about Jude and me and us becoming husband and wife.

We walked into the back room, where we had about twenty minutes until we had to take pictures and then head to the reception.

"Oh wow husband how do you feel?"

"Fantastic…amazing…like I'm floating…incredible…lucky…and so…so happy," I said to her in between kisses. "I seriously think I just want to kiss you for the next twenty minutes and enjoy this."

"Okay but watch those hands there is plenty of time for that later babe…" she said giggling as she grabbed my face and kissed me some more. Honestly this was like a dream come true and I was amazed at how great I did feel about all this.

"Okay okay enough of this mushy make out crap lets go take pictures so we always remember how amazing we looked and then party it up and then get on a boat yeah!!" Jude said. She was extremely excited about going on a cruise for our honeymoon. She loves the ocean and was looking forward to relaxing for a week.

"Sounds good to me lets go find our girl too she should be in the pictures." I said to her while stealing one more kiss from my wife. Boy my wife, I am married, and that has a great ring to it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jude's POV**

The reception was a little bit more fairytale like then the rest of it, it was outside underneath a big tent with white twinkling lights in the top and candles on every table. There were red and white tulips and red and white table cloths on every table. It was beautiful and more than I ever hoped it could be. All the most important people in my life dancing and celebrating with me and my husband. Yeah I say that right now life is perfect not much I could ask for.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen if we could get Mr. and Mrs. Quincy out here on the floor that would be great so that we could really start this party yeah awesome." Wally said over the microphone and the rest of the guests clapped. We stepped to the middle of the dance floor by ourselves and Wally started the music…

_**When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears**_

_**It was easy to see you'd been crying**_

_**Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe it reigns**_

_**But who really profits from the dying**_

_**I could hold you in my arms **_

_**I could hold you forever **_

_**I could you in my arms **_

_**I could hold you forever**_

"Ray LaMontagne, Tommy I love this song, its my favorite. Great choice baby, glad I trusted you with that."

"Jude you were so worried about what I would pick. I knew it was your favorite and I will definitely hold you in my arms forever so I like it." Tommy said kissing me.

_**When you kissed my lips with mouth so full of questions **_

_**My worried mind that you quiet**_

_**Place your hands on my face**_

_**Close my eyes and say **_

_**That love is a poor mans food**_

_**Don't prophesize**_

_**I could hold you in my arms **_

_**I could hold on forever**_

_**I could hold you in my arms **_

_**I could hold you forever**_

"Okay okay people that's it, it is way past party time so yeah let's speed this up a little bit alright." Kyle said switching the song while everyone rejoined us on the dance floor and the party got underway. Of course being friends with all these boys left no room to really dance with my husband but we were all having so much fun. I guess I would be lying if I said it wasn't still bothering me that my dad wasn't here. Every girl wants their dad to walk them down the aisle and have a father/daughter dance but my daddy didn't approve of my life. He always wanted me to have more and have it all, and by his standards I had nothing, but to me I had so much more.

"Hey everyone you enjoying dinner and all this dancing?" Wally asked receiving cheers from everyone. "Alright that's great, well this is a moment I am sure we have all been waiting for, speeches, sweet right? Okay Kwest your up and if anyone else wants to say anything feel free."

Kwest walked up to the stage and smiled, "hi everyone, well Tommy and Jude huh took you guys long enough ha. Tommy is my best friend always has been, and for as long as I can remember he has looked at Jude just like he looks at her now, like she is the only woman in the world. To him she always has been, even when we were all kids. I mean this guy used to crawl into her window every night just to be near her." He said with a slight laugh and everyone laughed. "Yeah but they make each other safe and they trust each other and are definitely meant to be together. So I wish them all the luck and love for the rest of their lives. To Tommy and Jude," he said raising his glass.

"So my baby sister is so happy today and everyday that Tommy has been a part of her life. But underneath it all she is stubborn and sarcastic, but I guess Tommy still loves her anyway ha ha. I remember the night of homecoming her sophomore year in high school she left and she looked almost as beautiful as she does tonight. Of course I was a senior and I was off with my date half the night so when I got home and saw Jude sitting on the couch with a goofy grin on her face I obviously needed the story. I asked and she simply said, 'Sades I think I'm in love with him, and I think one day I am going to marry him.' Well Jude looks like you were right…again. I love you baby sis and congrats."

I had tears in my eyes by the time she was done and she came right over and gave me a hug. My sister meant everything to me and I don't think I would be where I am without her. "Thank you Sadie, I love you."

"Love you too Jude, and you too Tommy." She leaned over and gave him a hug too before going back to her seat.

"Okay well I wanted to come up here and say something on behalf of me and my husband. I met Jude a while ago and she was a scared 19 year old girl that was getting ready to be a mother. She was scared because she was not ready and scared because she didn't think she could hand me her daughter. But she did and today her and Tommy are just as big a part in Jordan's life as we are. I can't thank you two enough for everything you've given me and Larry and also for everything you've given Jordan. You two are ready for this and anything else life might throw at you. Good luck you two." Anna said with tears in her eyes. This woman was a great mother, and I had been watching her with Jordan. I couldn't be happier with where my daughter ended up, no matter what happened she had twice the love and family that I had. I was starting to think about my life with Tommy, and I did want kids at least a couple more. I was still just a little paranoid about what Jordan would think. I am in no rush but it is definitely something to think about and seriously consider.

No time for considering now because the party was still going on, but I was getting restless waiting to leave and going on a cruise with my husband. My husband was currently enjoying a dance with his daughter and it looked like she was enjoying herself also. She was amazing that little girl and he loved her more than life, maybe we would have been alright, but maybe this is exactly where we were supposed to be. He was out there spinning her around and swaying to the music and she was just looking up at her daddy and smiling the biggest smile I've ever seen. Tommy had a way with me and that little girl, we were putty in his hands and something tells me he not only knew it but he used it to his advantage also.

"Can I join you two?"

"Yeah momma Jude dance too."

"Okay baby we'll all dance are you ready pumpkin?"

"Yes daddy Tommy spin me again spin." She said laughing as he spun her around and then slipped an arm around my waist and Jordan put an arm around my neck. This will go down as one of the greatest moments of my wedding. I loved these two more than they could ever know.

A few hours later we were being pushed out the door by Sadie telling us we were going to miss our flight if we didn't hurry up, change our clothes, grab our bags and get to the airport. So we left after a lot of hugs and kind words. The plane ride wasn't too long and I slept most of it so that I could finish off my night the way I had been waiting for.

"Jude wake up we're here, you ready to get on a boat?"

"More than you know Quincy."

"Alright then let's go babe, and get to the room and have some fun yeah?"

"Oh lord get your mind out of the gutter I'm a little tired I think I'll pass tonight anyway. Can I have a rain check?"

"Jude you serious, you have been making little comments about the hot sex you'll be having with me all day and now you are going to bail out, that's not cool babe."

"I am just kidding Tommy calm down, and hot sex come on really. You're gonna go there? That's cool dude, prove it."

"Oh Mrs. Quincy I intend to a lot you just be ready."

We got our stuff together and boarded the ship and headed to our suite. This place was absolutely amazing everything was so elegant and beautiful. Our room was even better, there was a piano in the room and a Jacuzzi on the balcony. It had a kitchen and living room and the nicest bedroom I'd ever willingly stayed in. I say willingly because when we were little Sadie and I were sometimes forced to go on stupid business trips with our parents, but those were never fun because we were not allowed to do anything.

"So girl what do you think? Good huh?"

"It's amazing Tommy this is great, but uh I am kind of ready for bed. You coming?" I flirted, yeah flirting with my husband always fun. He followed me into the bedroom, which was painted a pale green color and had paintings on the wall of the beach and the ocean. The bed was a large king size four post bed with blue and green bedding to match the walls and paintings in the room. It was dimly lit by floor lamps on either side of the bed.

I admired the room for a minute until Tommy grabbed me and pulled me towards him and kissed me, and I walked backwards until the bed hit my knees. I laid down and brought Tommy with me, he hovered above me and we continued to kiss until oxygen was needed. He moved his kisses down my jaw and on my neck, and down towards my chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tommy's POV**

I woke up early the next morning and she was still sleeping peacefully in my arms, so as to not wake her I laid my head back down and thought about my memories of last night. Laying above her, skin on skin, and kissing her, kissing all of her. I loved how she felt all around me keeping in a perfect rhythm, it was unlike anything I ever felt before, but it was love.

"Hey beautiful good morning." She said opening her eyes to look at me.

"Good morning to you too gorgeous, how'd you sleep?"

"Pretty great actually, once my husband let me go to sleep, see he was under the impression that he is a sex machine only he got tired first." She said laughing a little, and her smile seemed to light up the room.

"Wow what a tool why'd you marry him?"

"Because he is a great man…he's so sweet…he loves me no matter what…and because he is totally gorgeous." She said kissing me and then smiled.

"Well babe its early you want some breakfast or some coffee or both?"

"Nope I want you, more and more of you, and I'll let you know when I need refueling." She said as she rolled over and straddled my waist.

"Oh Jude you're killing me here, but this is a great….way…to…die." I said kissing her. This honeymoon was going to be absolutely amazing and one that I might not want to ever end. Good news is I was going to be with this amazing woman until the day that I die. How did I get so lucky?****

Hope you guys liked the wedding, sorry the wedding night was sort of fade to black, I'm no good at writing smut. Hope it was good anyway and that you liked it. Thanks to anyone that hasn't got completely annoyed with me and stopped reading lol. So if you're still reading and have been reading it and left a review thanks guys they mean a lot to me. It's nice to know that some people do like it.


	7. Epilogue

**This is the final chapter of this story...sorry it took so incredibly long, I moved and didnt have internet...it's craziness. But thank you for your patience and thank you for all of your reviews and anyone who read the story and stuck with it and told me what you thought I appreciate if a TON. You guys are awesome and I hope you like the end of the story. **

**As always I own nothing....sad but true**

***************************************************************************

??POV

I moved in about two months after my 18th birthday and I was nervous about it, I didn't know if it was a great idea but I know that it's something I wanted to do. Plus the added benefit that the house was a lot closer to campus than Larry and Anna's so it just made sense to move in with Tommy and Jude. It was still hard to wrap my mind around the fact that I had two sets of parents. Yeah probably made me the weird one when I was in elementary and junior high but none of that mattered to me, I was happy for a while. I'd be lying if I said I never got confused or upset trying to figure out why my real mom gave me to someone else. Now that I'm 18 and I look back on all of it I have a great family…a ton of family.

I had just started my first semester at UCLA and I loved being there and being with Tommy, Jude, TJ, Caleb, Kennedy, and Kaylie. Four brothers and sisters to look after, that was fun, I miss them when I'm not around them though its nuts. TJ is 11, Caleb is 8 and the twins Kennedy and Kaylie just turned 4 to say the house gets a little nuts is an understatement. These kids are crazy and all talk at the same time, especially the twins. My mom and dad are so happy together and I have heard stories from when they were growing up and when she was pregnant with me and even the summer that they fixed everything and got to see me again. I love hearing their stories which I think they like to tell me, maybe so I wont be having a baby at 19 ha.

"Jordan will you come down here and help me with dinner please?!" Mom yelled up the stairs at me, yelling over the twins.

"Okay mom coming." I got up and turned the stereo off and heading down the steps to what looked like yet another wrestling match between TJ and Caleb. "Caleb don't let him beat you up fight back…come on get him. Just cause he's older means nothing…" I was rooting for the younger one. TJ always won and could get kind of mean about rubbing it in Caleb's face.

"You know it wont be long before they give up picking on each other and start really picking on the girls." Mom said appearing out of nowhere, "boys knock it off I mean it no more fighting go outside and play ball or something go on and behave."

"Your right mom they will but if anyone else picks on their little sisters they'll hurt them. Feel sorry for their future boyfriends or husbands because TJ and Cal will never let them get away with anything."

"True story, so will you stir the gravy and set the table for me please. Then go check on the girls I left them in their play room arguing about who gets what doll. They aren't screaming so I guess they figured it out but who knows."

I walked over to the stove and stirred the gravy, my mom was a pretty good cook and she was making my favorite dinner. She really is an amazing person and I love her more than anything, and I reminded her everyday that I was happy about the way things are in my life. I told her all time because for a while there she was afraid I hated her or was upset with her for giving me up. I could never hate her, be confused and maybe a little hurt but never hate her because of it. I knew it couldn't have been easy but she did it and there wasn't anything we could do to change it now.

Then there was Tommy or daddy T as I sometimes called him, but not a lot he didn't really like that name. He is an amazing guy and I could see why mom loved him so much, he took care of things and was there for all of us kids whenever we needed. He wouldn't hesitate to drop it all if one of his kids asked him too, and that made him amazing. He made more than enough money to provide for all of us but insisted Jude have her own life too, so on the weekends she went to the studio all day and most of the evening and produced music for some pretty famous artists. Her and uncle Kwest did an amazing job with people and she loved doing it.

"Mom I got my first A in college on that English paper I turned in last week, so I am doing good I guess."

"I guess, Jordan, that is amazing not good and don't guess ha. I am very proud of you, you are so smart and you are going to do fantastic how is your science lab going, I know you don't like science."

"Ugh don't ask it is so ridiculous and I hate it but I'll get through it. My lab partner is very smart and is completely gorgeous."

"Oh yeah gorgeous huh? How gorgeous and what is his name?"

"Okay his name is Masen and he has these green eyes that I can look at for hours, he is just ugh so hot and his smile. Probably the best smile I have ever seen on anyone, he has dimples. He is so funny, we always have a good time and he helps me out quite a bit. He had lunch with me at the café yesterday to help me understand the newest lab."

"Well doesn't he sound adorable, so does he like you?"

"Oh I don't know, I'm just having fun right now mom, I mean don't get me wrong I'm completely crushing on him but I'm not expecting anything major. But he is super adorable and if he wanted to give a try I would absolutely try it with him."

"Well you be careful girl I know you're responsible and you make good decisions. I trust you to make the right decision to you, but if you ever need anything you know you got me and Anna oh and I'm sure Sadie would drop it all for you too. Just know that okay?"

"I know mom I have a great family don't take them for granted. Got it, boy do I know." I knew that what I was saying was the absolute truth. I couldn't get rid of these people even if I wanted to and I was okay with that.

"Okay go check on the girls and see if they are still alive."

I walked out of the kitchen and down the long hallway to the last door on the right, to the twins playroom. These two were spoiled rotten, but in terms of behavior they weren't that bad, kind of cute even. They knew that no means no and didn't throw too many fits, but they both threw their fair share of them. I walked into their playroom to find both girls sitting in front of a doll house playing house with the dolls. They were so adorable like this, both of them looked like their daddy. They had the dark hair and the blue eyes, and were so sweet most of the time. They may have looked like dad but they acted just like mom, or at least that is what auntie Sadie always said.

"Hey what are you too punks up to?" I asked walking into the room, and they both turned to look at me.

"Playing with our dolls, do you want to play with us Jordan?" Kaylie asked in her sweet, I want something, voice.

"Sure I'd love to who can I be?"

"You can be the big sister here you go," Kennedy said as she handed me a doll.

The game didn't last too much longer before mom came down the hallway and told us to wash up for dinner and then head to the table. I made sure the girls got ready and headed to the table with them.

"Hey dad how was your day?"

"Great Jordan and yours?" Tommy asked looking up at me.

"Well it was alright, just been doing a lot of thinking lately. Oh and I got an A on my English paper. Not bad for a freshman huh?"

"No way Jordan you're probably the smartest kid at that school. Congrats on the A, maybe we should go get ice cream to celebrate." All the little kids in the house shouted in unison an excited 'Yes!!'

"Um dad you can take all the kids to get ice cream I think I am going to go out with Alison tonight, her boyfriend is in town visiting her and a friend of his and we are all going to go catch a movie and get some food."

"Oh I see, too old for the ice cream with family and all that?"

"Of course not dad I'll never be too old for ice cream with the family."

He smiled at me then and asked the rest of the kids if they still wanted ice cream, of course they did. I loved my family so much.

Later on in the evening Alison called to ask me if I was ready to head out. I said yes and she said she would be by to pick me up in fifteen minutes and we were meeting her boyfriend Jack and his friend at the movies. I did not want to think of it as a blind date but, I could not help but wonder if that is what Alison was up to. We got to the movies and found the boys, and I was surprised to see Masen.

"Masen what are you doing?"

"Uh yeah this is my friend Jack, guess it's not much of a blind date when we already know each other huh?"

"I guess not, but I wasn't aware that it was supposed to be a blind date."

"Our friends think they are sneaky, but not really, although you seem to have bought the whole let's all just hang out crap. You always so gullible or is this new?"

"Ha ha funny I'm not gullible…all the time. Okay I might be a little but who knew really?" He laughed at me and I laughed along with him.

"Wait you two know each other already?" Jack asked.

"Yeah she is in my biology class."

"Oh is this the girl you were talking about, Jordan right?" He asked me

"Yeah that's me hi." I said to him and then looking back over at Masen. He looked slightly embarrassed that his friend just called him out on a supposed secret.

"Well okay then let's get some popcorn and head in." Alison said walking off with Jack.

"You talk about me?" I asked him smiling a little.

"Yeah I guess, okay yeah I do." He said looking even more embarrassed.

I smiled at him and kept walking he smiled back and I guess I hoped that the talking and the smiling meant maybe he liked me too. Throughout the movie I kept looking over at Masen and almost every time he was looking back at me, smiling. I definitely liked him and I thought about what I had told my mom earlier, that if he wanted to I'd be willing to try things out with him, but now I was just nervous. Nobody ever successfully made me nervous like this.

"So wait, you were adopted, but now you are living with your real parents? That's confusing Jordan."

"Oh trust me I know, how did we even get on this topic anyway? Yes I live with my real parents they live close to campus so that saves me money, plus I love living there with them and my brothers and sisters."

"That's cool then, and anything that saves you money in college is a miracle. Let's face it this crap is ridiculous. I am going to be poor forever paying this shit back and trying to live. Sounds like fun huh?" Jack said slightly annoyed at the amount of money he was paying for college. He went to Stanford and while he had a decent scholarship he still had to pay some, and had to take out a few loans to help.

"Good news is you didn't have to take out that much for loans. It's good that you are smart, and are a great basketball player. I mean that just equals more money right?"

"Dude I'm over talking about money…I'll be fine. Not really worried about it. I love it there I have a good time and that's all I want to think about right now."

I didn't blame him, I loved being on campus and hanging out with everyone. Class wasn't always a highlight, minus bio of course, but other than that not so much. I was starting to re-think this whole living off campus thing. Turns out it is a lot more fun in a dorm, who knew really. I might try it out for a year, but I don't like sharing a room…it's too close of a space for me, but everything is worth a shot right? Yeah we'll see.

"Hello Jordan, where'd you go?"

"Sorry Al spaced out again, just thinking about some things."

"You thinking about how we should get out of here and find something else to do? Great that is exactly what I was thinking." She asked and answered her own questions often. One of the many quirks about her I have grown to love. Girl was always so happy and hyped up, but was definitely my best friend, and I knew I could count on her.

"Yeah let's go out to the beach for a little bit, meet you boys there?" I asked, they agreed and we got in our separate cars and headed out.

"Okay Ally I have a major crush on Masen, he is so freaking cute and he is so funny. I love talking to him and I am not really sure where I want all of this to go but yeah I do like him…what do I do?"

"Slow down Jordan, let me see if I can get some more information out of Jack about this whole he talks about you thing. I'll find out what he has said and let you know what you shall do. You know I'd never steer you wrong right Jordan?"

"Of course I know that Al why do you think I told you about how I feel. Well I trust you being one reason the other being because you'd figure it out anyway."

"Yes you're right I'm perceptive that way…thus leaving you with no secrets…I know them all." She said smiling and giggling a little bit.

"Funny Ally really but seriously…little help…"

"Oh you want me to leave you alone on the beach with him…okay but use protection okay?"

"Alison…seriously, but don't ask Jack when we are all together."

"Um duh Jordan do you think I'm stupid gee come on. Thanks for insulting my intelligence."

We headed out to the beach and just hung out some more, and at some point during the night Alison and Jack decided to disappear to go make out. Leaving me and Masen alone again, which I am not complaining about but we weren't doing much talking, just sort of sitting together looking at the ocean.

"So do you know why you're real parents put you up for adoption?" Masen asked breaking the silence. He seemed to be really interested in this whole adoption thing, which made me curious why.

"Yeah my mom was 19 I think when she found out and just started college. She was scared and didn't want me to miss out on anything that I should have had in life. My adoptive parents agreed to keep in tough with them and the rest is history. I've actually known them my whole life and known who they were. They were all very honest with me, which had its positives but also negatives."

"Didn't you ever get angry about the fact that they gave you up?"

"Yeah I mean of course I did, why wouldn't I? But I got over that as I grew up, I realized that maybe it isn't such a bad thing. They did it for me and because of me they fixed their lives and got married and had my brothers and sisters, whom I absolutely adore now and I don't think I'd change a thing about it all."

"Wow Jordan that is really mature of you, I wish I could feel that way," he said trailing off at the end and turning his head.

"Wait Masen, are you saying you were adopted?"

He didn't look at me for the longest time and I just waited. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable or make him feel bad at all.

"Yeah, I lived with my real parents for about a year before they gave me up. They gave me up because they were too young and didn't really want a baby, or maybe they just didn't want me. A year later they had a daughter and two years after her another daughter. Both of the girls still live with my parents. I'm not angry, I'm not I love the family I have and I don't know where I'd be without them, but it does make me feel a little unloved I guess. Because they love Lizzy and Rose, and they kept them, but me, they just gave up."

"I'm sorry Masen. Do you see you're sisters ever or your parents?"

"My parents I met once but only once and never had the desire to see them again. They still seem like they don't care about me at all. My sisters yes I see Rose on a regular basis, and Lizzy every now and then. Rose is three years younger than me so she likes to talk to me about stuff. I don't know I am just mixed about it."

"Masen I never knew you were adopted but you know I am sorry that things didn't really work out too great for you. I hope that you don't feel completely unloved because that is far from the truth. You have friends and family, and while I don't love you…I um…do…like you."

"Thanks Jordan, and I like you too." He said and I turned to look at him and he was smiling at me again. I scooted closer to him and he put his arm around me and we just sat there. I felt content, and even safe with him. I loved the feeling of being safe with who I am around its comforting.

Eventually Ally and Jack came back and we headed home. Me and Masen got each others numbers with a promise to hang out a lot more and go out one Friday night. I made it back home and dad was sitting in the chair in front of the television, using the game as an excuse to be awake waiting for me.

"Hi daddy, you're not waiting up for me are you?"

"Oh no Jordan just watching the game, you know. So how was your night out?"

"It was good, I am going to have to bring Masen by sometime to meet everyone. He is a good guy, and I really like him. So don't be mean when I do dad."

"Hey it's not me you have to worry about it's Larry."

"Oh boy it's a good thing he knows about this whole situation so he wont be completely uncomfortable to meet two sets of parents ha ha."

"Yeah we are an odd bunch aren't we? Jordan you're happy right?"

"Of course dad, I am happy. I love all of you so much, and it turns out I got it really good. Masen is adopted too only he doesn't really have contact with his real parents. They really just didn't want him, or so he says. I don't know dad, but hearing all of it made me realize that I am so completely lucky. Thanks for all of that by the way. I'm going to bed though so goodnight and don't stay up too late." I said walking over to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby girl, goodnight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy POV

I loved hearing her say those things to me, it made me feel like even though I hated the idea of giving her up, that maybe everything turned out exactly how it was supposed to. She was happy with where she was and she was happy with us. It was touch and go sometimes on whether or not she was going to like us, but she snapped out of it most days and still loved all of us.

If my wife was the center of my universe then my kids were the stars, and I needed them all to be completely happy. Jude sometimes still wonders if we did the right thing by Jordan, and the kids but I decided that you cant dwell on the past or be upset about the small things in life. I was lucky everyday was a great day, well for the most part.

"Quincy what are still doing up?"

"Just waiting for our girl to get home you know. Gotta stay on top of this whole dad thing I got going on?"

"Oh yea, and is she back?"

"Yes she is and she seemed happy. I think she really likes this boy, and I don't know if I like it."

"Tommy she does like him and if she like him you are going to hate him, can you deal with that? Because that is the way it is."

"I can deal with that but I cant deal with your sister encouraging my daughter to be like her, I'll ban them from speaking if I have to."

"Sadie is not going to influence anyone she loves the kids. Speaking of Sadie she wants us all to have dinner sometime soon."

"All of us as in….?"

"Uh her, Kwest, the kids, Jamie, Kat and the kids Spied, Karma, and the kids, Kyle, Bella, and Wally and Sammy."

"Wow I figured so much…she going to rent a hall to fit all those people in or are we going to Spied's cause he has the biggest house."

"I have no idea but I told her to let me know I'd love to see everyone again soon. I miss them, but I'm tired and going to bed. Come on." She said pulling on my arm. Yeah everyone grew up and got married and some had kids.

Sadie and Kwest have three Kellen, Carter, and Nikki. Jamie and Kat have two Emma and Robert, and Spied and Karma had five. Yes five, they are really busy, but three are triplets Jake, Kristen, and the triplets Sam, Paul, and Jared. Of course Kyle met and fell in love with Bella and they got married no kids as of yet and Wally married his best friends sister. Random and caused some fights but we all turned out alright I guess.

"You know all the kids are going to need to be tied down or something. They get out of hand when they are all together. Way out of hand."

"I know that Tommy but they have fun and they don't get to see each other often, hey we can invite Larry and Anna and then have Jordan invite this boy so he can meet the whole family. You know get all the threats, promises and awkwardness out of the way at once."

"Yeah you know Wally, Spied and Kyle are going to bombard the guy right?"

"Of course I know that, but so will both of her fathers so yeah, just getting it out of the way."

"Aww you think of everything babe. I love you."

"I love you too Tommy goodnight."

Yeah life wasn't so bad for us at all.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Okay that's it the end of this story. I know it took me a while to update sometimes, but life got hectic at times. Thank you to all who read and reviewed I really really really appreciate all your kind words and advice. Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story even though it took so so long. I hope you guys liked it and I didn't disappoint too many people with the shortness of it. I never intended it to be a long long story, but anyway its over now and I hope you all liked it. If not tell me what you didn't like, and I'll know better next time.

Thanks guys

Jess


End file.
